This invention relates to a device for use in drilling or boring a row of equally spaced holes in a workpiece.
It is frequently necessary to drill a row or line of equally spaced holes in planks, shelving units and the like. For example, in a shelving system it is necessary to have accurately equally spaced holes arranged in vertical lines on opposite shelf supports to insure that the shelves situated therebetween will be level.
It is know in the art to provide a drilling head, which may have one or more drills, with a locator pin horizontally spaced at a predetermined distance from a drill. The pin is used accurately to space a line of holes apart by positioning the pin in an already drilled hole and using its spacing from the drill itself to set up the distance accurately for drilling the next hole.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel form of pin locator of the above type which is simple to manufacture and easy to use and which can be provided as part of a drill assembly or as an attachment for such an assembly.